Missing
by Regina-Ryddle
Summary: ¿Cuánto sufrimiento es necesario para llevar a una persona al punto de no retorno?


**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene slash y menciones de violencia, así que si estas historias no son de tu gusto te invito a que te retires, ya que no me responsabilizo de ningún trauma.**

 _ **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (aunque la trama de este fic es mía). No recibo recompensa económica por este fic.**_

 ** _Esta historia se encuentra basada en la canción Missing de Evanescence (a quien pertenecen los derechos de la canción), les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen el fic. Los párrafos en cursiva corresponden a la letra de la_** ** _canción._**

* * *

 **Missing**

Padre:

Sé que recibir esta carta te sorprenderá. No sabes el tiempo que me costó decidir escribir estas líneas, pero finalmente me di cuenta que aunque tu probablemente no quieras ninguna explicación proveniente de mí, yo necesito dártela. Necesito contarte el motivo que me llevó a tomar la decisión de esta noche, no porque la quieras ni tampoco porque la merezcas sino porque eres la única persona con vida a quien puedo dirigir esta carta.

 _Please, please forgive me,_ _  
_ _But I won't be home again._ _  
_ _Maybe someday you'll look up,_ _  
_ _And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_ _  
_ _"Isn't something missing?"_

 _(Por favor, Por favor perdóname,  
Pero no estaré en casa otra vez.  
Quizá algún día levantes la mirada  
Y apenas consciente le dirás a nadie  
¿No hace falta algo?)_

Después de que la guerra terminó con la caída del señor tenebroso, todos los magos y brujas portadores de la marca tenebrosa fueron terriblemente cazados y enjuiciados, pero eso tú lo sabes bien. Nosotros fuimos de los primeros en ser arrestados por los aurores al terminar la batalla final. Aun sin los dementores, estar encerrado en azkaban fue horrible, fui torturado tantas veces que no puedo recordar el número con exactitud, también fui brutalmente violado por los aurores, nunca antes había deseado la muerte como en esos momentos. Aun me despierto por las noches debido a las pesadillas, son tan reales que a veces las confundo con la realidad.

Mientras estaba en azkaban me resigné a que el castigo que nos esperaba sería cadena perpetua, nunca esperé (y apuesto a que tu tampoco) que Harry Potter declarara a nuestro favor, fue una gran sorpresa. Estaba tan confundido, pero a pesar de todo sentí que la esperanza volvía a crecer en mi interior, por un momento creí que no todo estaba perdido, lamentablemente me equivoqué. Fuimos absueltos, no cabía en mí de la alegría, ni tu ni mi madre habían sido condenados, sin embargo eso no pareció significar nada para ti.

Desde que era pequeño lo único que había querido era complacerte, que te sintieras orgulloso de mí, que me demostraras que te importaba; sin embargo nunca lo hiciste, nunca estuve a la altura de tus expectativas. Cuando era niño hasta llegué a pensar que tu no eras mi padre, solo eso podía explicar en mi mente infantil tu falta de cariño. Después de que fuimos absueltos por el ministerio, me volví prácticamente un extraño para ti, aun a la fecha ni siquiera me diriges la palabra y eso me duele, no sabes cuánto. Toda mi vida he sufrido tu falta de cariño, pero después de que mi madre fuera asesinada te convertiste en mi única familia; necesitaba tu apoyo, no sabes cuánto, pero las veces que intenté dirigirte la palabra simplemente dabas media vuelta y te ibas.

 _You won't cry for my absence, I know -_ _  
_ _You forgot me long ago._ _  
_ _Am I that unimportant...?_  
 _Am I so insignificant...?_ _  
_ _Isn't something missing?_ _  
_ _Isn't someone missing me?_

 _(No llorarás mi ausencia, lo sé -  
Tu me olvidaste hace tiempo.  
¿Soy tan poco importante…?  
¿Soy tan insignificante…?  
¿No hace falta algo…?  
¿No me extraña nadie?)_

A veces me pregunto si sabías lo que con tanta desesperación intentaba decirte y te avergonzaba a tal punto de rehuir mi presencia. No sabes las noches en vela que pase llorando debido a esto, necesitaba tu apoyo, palabras de aliento, necesitaba tu ayuda ¿acaso no te dabas cuenta?

Estaba embarazado, producto de alguna de las violaciones que sufrí mientras estuve preso en azkaban. Me di cuenta poco después de que mi madre fuera asesinada; la noticia me destrozó, no puedes imaginarte la angustia, el dolor, la rabia que sentí en ese momento. Pensé en abortar, no quería tener a una criatura de alguno de mis violadores, sin embargo no me atreví.

 _Even though I'm the sacrifice,_ _  
_ _You won't try for me, not now._ _  
_ _Though I'd die to know you love me,_ _  
_ _I'm all alone._ _  
_ _Isn't someone missing me?_

 _(Incluso aunque yo soy el sacrificio,  
No tratarás por mí, no ahora.  
Aunque yo muriera para saber que me amas,  
Estoy completamente sola  
¿No me extraña alguien?)_

Al leer esto me pregunto si te sentirás avergonzado de mí por estar embarazado, por no haberme atrevido a abortar o por ambas. Tal vez lo mejor fue que no te enteraras hasta ahora, no podría haber soportado que te decepcionaras más de mí. Intenté seguir adelante, pero no pude. Ya no logro dormir sin tener pesadillas, apenas y puedo tolerar comer, me siento tan cansado, tan solo; cada día que pasa es peor que el anterior. Ni mi cuerpo ni mi alma soportarán el embarazo, estoy tan deteriorado físicamente, tan dañado psicológicamente, que morir fue la mejor decisión o la más cobarde, sin embargo la valentía nunca fue una de mis virtudes.

Perdóname si al haberte dirigido esta carta te he molestado, pero necesitaba despedirme de alguien. No te preocupes porque será la última vez que suceda, para cuando tu hayas terminado de leer esta carta yo ya he de estar muerto en mi habitación.

D.M

 _And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_ _  
_ _Knowing you don't care._

 _(Y si sangro, sangraré  
Sabiendo que no te importa_ _)_

* * *

 _Notas: Espero les haya gustado, si alguien tiene alguna crítica (constructiva por favor) o comentario no duden en hacérmelo llegar._

 _Saludos_


End file.
